The invention described herein pertains to an automatic spray mechanism for deterring animals. Domestic animals often run through gardens resulting in trampled, displaced plants. Additionally, gardens can attract unwanted wild animals that eat the plants and further disrupt the garden bed. Although fences can effectively deter some larger animals from entering a garden area, they often detract from the aesthetic appearance of a garden while not being as effective for smaller more persistent animals. Electric fences are an effective alternative for domestic animals, but provide no protection from wild animals. Multiple attempts have been made at deterring animals from entering a garden or restricted area, however, there is a persistent need for an inconspicuous and effective animal deterring device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,146 to Chiou-Muh Jong discloses a device for deterring larger animals from a garden without the use of a fence. The '146 patent describes a dummy, similar to a scarecrow, having a sound-emitting device as well as a water spraying means coupled to a motion detector. When motion is detected signaling the presence of an animal, a sound similar to a shotgun being fired is emitted in conjunction with a short burst of water being sprayed. As disclosed, the spraying means is not easily adjustable, and the dummy is impractical for small gardens due to its size.
Another attempt at deterring animals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,093 to Danny C MacMillan. This patent describes a motion sensor affixed to a sprinkler for deterring animals. The motion sensor has a traditional power cord which needs a power outlet for operation, while the sprinkler requires a hose for the water supply. The need for both a power outlet and a hose precludes the use of multiple devices at one (1) time. Additionally, the device utilizes a large, noticeable motion detector along with a fixed position sprinkler head. Furthermore, repeated triggering of the device will result in over-watering of a garden due to the volume of water involved in each spray.
Although the various devices observed may fulfill their individual, particular objectives, each device suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or function. Whether taken singly, or in combination, none of the observed devices disclose the specific arrangement and construction of the instant invention.